charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zankou
Determined, devious and diabolical, Zankou was a centuries old Upper-Level Demon that was incarcerated and forgotten by the Source of All Evil for contesting his leadership of the Underworld. Feared even by his own kind, Zankou's many ambitions and great skill at understanding the motives behind actions makes him a powerful foe and immense threat to all that is magical. : Zankou would not hesitate to attack any magical being for their power and would kill any one who stood in his way. His exceeding intelligence and understanding of both human and demonic psychology paired with his capacity to sense his opponent's vulnerabilities allows Zankou to be classified as one of the top, if not the top, demonic being the Charmed Ones have ever faced, even greater than Shax and the Source of All Evil himself. Quick Facts Species: Demon Level: Upper Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Power Absorption, Shapeshifting, Energy Balls, Fire Balls, Prescience, Sensing, Teleportation Portrayed By: Oded Fehr Zankou's Past Record shows that Zankou had contributed to the Crusades, the September Massacres and the Black Plague Season 7, Death Becomes Them, although the exact method to which he contributed is unknown, this places Zankou's origins as far back as the eleventh century, making him at least one thousand years old. : Zankou also came across a powerful Seer known as Kyra, and although unconfirmed, he possibly sought her advice and knowledge of the future. The demon may also have had a relationship with Kyra as it is revealed later on when Zankou confronted the Seer, killing her. : Sometime between the eleventh century and the twenty-first century, Zankou crossed the Source of All Evil and attempted to incite a coup against the Source in order to take control of the Underworld. As a punishment for his crime, the Source banished Zankou, incarcerating him for an eternity, able to be released only by a powerful spell recited by a dark demonic sorcerer. : In his prison, however, Zankou's powers were so great that he could sense the outer world and gain knowledge of various events taking place in the world of the living. Zankou's Release Desperate to find away to prevent the coming of the Avatars - the Gathering Storm - a group of demons came to the realization that their greatest possible defense against it would be the demon Zankou. Although some were opposed to his release, ultimately the group of demons decided to follow through with the plan to release him and asked a Sorcerer to travel with them to the lair Zankou was imprisoned and summon him from his captivity. : The Sorcerer banged his staff on the ground as he chanted a spell that released Zankou from a swarming fixture he was imprisoned in. He materialized before the group of demons and killed a Shapeshifter demon, and absorbed his power. He asked who questioned releasing him and was pleased when the demon came forward, enlisting his help in achieving new goals. Killing Kyra After Leo Wyatt was instructed to protect Kyra because she possessed knowledge of the Avatars, Kyra offered an exchange, she would reveal what she knew if she could be transformed into a human. Kyra showed the vision she had of a Utopia to Phoebe, who then showed the vision to Odin. It was then agreed that they would transform her into a human but when they were about to proceed, Zankou shapeshifted into Phoebe Halliwell and tricked Piper into believing he was really her, telling Piper to go downstairs, leaving him alone with Kyra. He then grabbed Kyra by the neck and caused her to burst into oblivion. This triggered the Charmed Ones into wanting to discuss working with the Avatars. Knocking the Sisters' Powers into the Neighbors Zankou planned to steal the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows and launched a surprise attack while Piper and Phoebe were about to cast a spell to swap their powers so that Piper could have the vision that Kyra showed Phoebe about the Avatars in an attempt to persuade her to consider talking to the Avatars. The sisters finished reciting the spell when Zankou materialized and launched two energy balls at the two sisters, causing the powers to go out the window and into the bodies of two neighbors. : After locating the two neighbors, the two sisters persuaded them into returning their powers by showing one of the neighbors the vision of Utopia, telling them that that was why they needed to have their powers back. The two agreed and the powers were restored. Persuading Kyle to Help Defeat the Avatars While Kyle Brody was trying to summon the Elders to alert them he has a vanquishing potion for the Avatars, Zankou intervened and pulled Kyle into his lair in the Underworld, where he explained that he needed his help to defeat the Zankou. Kyle was hesitant to cooperate until Zankou found the Celerity Demons responsible for killing Kyle's parents in 1984 and brought them to his lair where he killed the two demons in front of Kyle. He then asked Kyle if they were demons that killed his parents and Kyle informed them they were. Kyle then obliged to Zankou's plea that he help defeat the Avatars. : Zankou then gave Kyle a paranoia crystal to use on the Charmed Ones to make them scared and delusion about the Avatars long enough that they realize something was wrong, drawing the beings out into the opening where Zankou and Kyle could use the vanquishing potion on an Avatar. The sisters then appeared in the lair searching for Zankou and he ordered Kyle to take the crystal and blasted him against the wall to trick the sisters into thinking he was captured. : Kyle then used the crystal on the sisters, causing them to become paranoid, worrying about demons, their relationships and other such things. The Avatars and the sisters proceeded with the creation of Utopia, but Zankou appeared to Kyle and teleported into the Underworld, protecting themselves from the creation of Utopia. Zankou then shapeshifted into the Avatar Beta and appeared to Piper and Paige telling them that Kyle didn't fall asleep like everyone else did for the creation of Utopia, meaning Zankou must have gotten to him and shielded him from their power. Paige then went to Kyle's where she questioned him and he told Paige that she better call for Beta. Paige did and the Avatar appeared; Kyle threw the potion at her, destroying her, but not before she blasted him with lightning bolts, killing him as well. Teaming Up With Leo and the Charmed Ones Knowing that the Avatars would prove toxic to his survival and other demons', Zankou appeared to Leo Wyatt after the making of the Avatars' Utopia and informed him of the Avatars' past by bringing him to an ancient cave full of carvings made by those who foresaw the coming of the Avatars. He also questioned how they chose to maintain their Utopia and told Leo that the Avatars were taking away living beings' free will and ability to grieve. : The two devised a plan to attack at the home of the Charmed Ones, causing conflict, which the Avatars' were opposed to in the maintenance of Utopia, where they would presumably remove Leo. They went forth with the plan and Leo used his power to destroy demons leaving the Avatars no choice but to remove Leo from the new world, but before he was removed he reminded Phoebe Halliwell to remember the losses and her ability to grieve, telling her to go to the Book of Shadows. : After he was removed, Phoebe did as Leo instructed and she remembered all the losses her family has suffered, realizing the Avatars needed to be stopped. She then persuaded Piper and Paige to come to realization as well and they teamed up with Zankou, going to the Avatars' base, demanding that they unmake Utopia or else they would vanquish them. Utopia was unmade and Zankou and the sisters went their separate ways. Revelation to the Elders that Leo was an Avatar In order to cause the Charmed Ones to be vulnerable to surprise attack and to prevent them from acquiring knowledge regarding his plans, Zankou requested a meeting with the Elders, Sandra and Odin, and divulged to them that Leo had become an Avatar hoping that he would be removed from the sisters, lives. The two Elders were reluctant to believe this at first but ultimately they summoned Leo and he admitted it was the truth, afterwhich, they planned to send Leo on a quest, removing all of his memories and if he returned to Piper and his family, he would be allowed to stay with them, but if he didn't, he would continue life as an Elder, barred from seeing his family ever again. : However, after a close encounter with death, Leo was able to sense Piper and chose to fall from grace, giving up his immortality, rendering him human. He returned to Piper, who was healed by their son, Wyatt. Imara After the threat of the Avatars' was averted, Zankou returned to the Underworld where he consolidated his power and began mobilizing the demonic world - a plan that involved placing Upper-Level Demons above ground in high-level positions of society, such as CEO's and politicians. A devious Demonic Sorceress known as Imara learned of his plan and wanted to eliminate the demons he placed above ground because she wanted to garner the respect of the Underworld. : Imara was able to successfully swap bodies with Phoebe in a hideous plot to become revered by demons so that she could rule beside Zankou. As Phoebe, Imara tracked down various demons Zankou placed above ground, including Benzor and Daleek. She was also able to trick Piper and Paige to vanquish Phoebe's soul, which was in Imara's body. But the sisters discovered what the Sorceress had done and were able to restore Phoebe's soul to her body, bringing her back to life. : It is uncertain how exactly the destruction of the demons effected Zankou's overall plans. Failed Attempt to Take in the Shadow Zankou planned to take in the Shadow housed within the Nexus underneath Halliwell Manor which would ultimately allow him to become invincible. This plan required that Good be removed from the Manor. : After sending one of his minions, Craven, to attack Leo and the sisters, Zankou plotted to locate the Nexus and take in the Shadow by luring the Charmed Ones out of the Manor so that he could successfully absorb the Shadow. : After scrying with a crescent left behind by Craven, Phoebe and Paige agreed to go after the demon while Piper and Leo remained in the Manor. Believing all three Charmed Ones would show up in the Underworld, Zankou sent his minions to the Manor where they attacked Piper and Leo in front of Wyatt who then used his powers to shrink his two parents, sending them into a replica of Halliwell Manor to protect them. : To Zankou's disappointment, only Phoebe and Paige arrived in the Underworld where he attacked them but they managed to escape and actually succeeded in throwing a potion at him, but Zankou then blasted the potion at two other demons instead. Phoebe and Paige then ran and tricked Zankou by leaving a cell phone on the ground, causing Zankou to track the ringing. Craven returned to Zankou, telling him one sister was still in the house, but Zankou believed the plan would still work. : Paige then went to the Attic of the Manor where she found Wyatt and Christopher but could not hear Piper and Leo's calls from within the replica Manor. She then took the children to Magic School leaving Zankou to believe the house was empty - not being able to sense Piper and Leo because of their miniscule size. : In search of Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Paige orbed back to the Manor, where they saw Zankou and his minions. Zankou used his power of telekinesis to open the doors, blasting the two sisters out. Still believing he had control of the Manor, Zankou ordered the demons to guard the Manor and spread out. They then found the Nexus in the basement and began to try to unearth the Shadow. : As Zankou sat in Piper's room reading her diary, Craven alerted Zankou that they had found the Nexus. Zankou made his way to the basement and stood before a crack in the earth, chanting the summoning spell. The Shadows entered his body but then quickly expelled itself realizing that both Good and Evil were in the house. Upon it's release, Zankou realized Piper must still be in the house. : As guards stood by the door of the Attic, Piper and Leo found their way out of the replica Manor, but were still shrunk and proceeded to the Book of Shadows. In order to turn it's pages, Piper used her power of Molecular Combustion but the guards noticed and Zankou captured them, placing them in a box. : Phoebe and Paige appeared in the Manor and were discovered and captured by Zankou. But before Zankou could harm them, they questioned him about the Shadow, telling him they could help him but it required the Power of Three, making Piper normal size again - all in a plot to have the Shadow go into Leo instead to get Zankou to retreat. : Zankou didn't realize what the sisters were doing and brought them to the basement believing they would summon the Shadow. Zankou handed Paige a spell to summon it and the three sisters recited it. The Shadows emerged but rather than going into Zankou, it went into the box and entered Leo instead, restoring him to life size. After Leo blasted Zankou with a powerful blast of energy, he retreated. Acquisition of the Charmed Ones' Powers Zankou devised another plan in which he employed a Demonic Alchemist to help him weaken Piper, Phoebe, Paige's belief in their powers and self-confidence in an attempt to weaken the Book of Shadows' protective barrier against evil. Zankou and the Alchemist brought to life the innocents that sisters were unable to save and sent them after the three sisters in order to cause them to question if they truly were protectors of the innocent. : The plan succeeded after Zankou sent fellow student and friend of Phoebe's, Tim after her causing Phoebe to think that he was killed for simply conversing with her. Zankou also killed a charge of Paige's, Joanna, and sent her after Paige, causing her to doubt her magic and her abilities. He then brought back Inspector Reece Davidson, who was killed by The Seekers four years prior, sending him after the sisters. Ultimately this weakened the sisters confidence in their powers and the Book of Shadows' shield. : After breaking through the protective barrier that the Book of Shadows wields due to weakening the sister's bond as well as their confidence in themselves and in their magic, Zankou retrieved the Book and created the potion To Separate a Witch From Her Powers in a diabolical plan to steal the Charmed One's powers. He then attacked the sisters in the Attic and distracted the girls by firing an energy ball at Piper Halliwell, who Paige and Phoebe then tended to. With their backs turned towards Zankou, he threw the potion at Phoebe and absorbed her power of Premonition. After the acquisition of this power, he was able to foresee the sisters going to seek help from the Vampire Queen and he got to her first. The power also enhanced his prescience and sensing abilities. : The sisters went to the Queen for assistance and she feigned being on the girls' side. Thinking the Queen was on their side, they then orbed to the Manor where Zankou was waiting for them; he told them he got to the Queen first. He attacked and threw the potion at Piper and absorbed her powers of Molecular Immobilization and Combustion. Zankou then used the Combustion power on Piper sending her flying backwards. The only power he wasn't able to absorb from the sisters was Paige's Telekinetic Orbing ability. : The Charmed Ones managed to trick Zankou with their Astral selves thus keeping him from absorbing Paige's power. Successful Attempt to Take in the Shadow and Vanquish Realizing that the Charmed Ones had tricked him, Zankou returned to the basement and found the sisters trying to take in the Shadow but then blasted them backwards and proceeded with the summoning spell. The Shadow entered his body and the three sisters recited the banishing spell destroying both the Nexus and Zankou in a gigantic fiery blast. Repercussions Zankous vanquish and the banishing of the Suxen resulted in the destruction of the basement and apparent destruction of Piper, Phoebe and Paige but it was only their Astral Projections that vanquished Zankou. With the demonic world and the living world thinking the sisters were killed, the three women and Leo took on new identities, trying to live a demon free life. The Book of Shadows The Book of Shadows contains an entry regarding Zankou emphasized by a large illustration of the demon. The entry reads thus: Zankou One of the most powerful Demons of the Underworld, Zankou is a threat to all that is good and feared even by his own kind. So great were his abilities and ambitions, he once contested The Source for control of the Underworld. But the Source imprisoned him within a powerful magical barrier. If ever freed, Zankou will be a threat to demons, witches and innocents alike. His powers go beyond the physical because he has the gift of prescience allowing him to know many future acts and giving him valuable knowledge of unfolding events. Summoning Spell The spell used by the Demonic Sorcerer to release Zankou from his incarceration reads thus: Lexanero bestia! Lexanero! Vanquish Spell Although this spell is not the spell intended to vanquish Zankou, it is the spell used to banish the Nexus, which ultimately destroyed Zankou. From ancient time, this power came, For all to have, but none to reign. Take it now, show no mercy, For this power can no longer be. References Category:Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Season 7